The Little Trio
by demonlovechild
Summary: This is the sequel to "Just For Tonight." Elita's feeling strange after Optimus Prime leaves, what could be the problem? lol Hope you all like it, plz R&R :


**This is the second installment to my "Just for Tonight" fic and honestly ****I'm ****not really satisfied with this one, but I'm glade I got it done. Hope you all like it though :P much luv plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related all belongs to Hasbro**

**oh btw, decacycle=1 week in this fic, though I don't think it's technically right. But whatever**

-

-

-

It had been decacycles since Optimus Prime and crew had came to Cybertron rescuing the Female Autobots and driving off Shockwave, and for now there was peace amongst the femmes' HQ. Within the base, all were content with Shockwave's demise, all except one, Elita One to be exact.

Inside her spacious private chamber, once again, Elita One stood facing the night sky as she did with that night Optimus Prime. She rested her palms on the seal and gazed vaguely at the twinkling specs that peppered the sky. Closing her optics she searched her processor, recalling the night, the amazing night she and Prime had shared.

His lips upon hers, his dexterous fingers exploring her chassis, his glossa…his wickedly talented glossa teasing and caressing her most sensitive of areas. Biting her lip, her nether regions began to tingle as her legs trembled. She inhaled sharply scraping the metal window seal, as she recalled Primes thick, strong, interface ca- "Elita? Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked interrupting her rather private thoughts. Elita shook her head composing her self once more; turning towards the voice she met her lieutenant and best friend Chromia. In her daze, she hadn't realized Chromia entered her room.

"I wasn't interrupting any thing was I?" the lieutenant asked with a sly smirk upon finding her commander somewhat unorthodox, "Chromia, as second in command, shouldn't you be doing something? Like work perhaps?" Elita retorted with a mock smirk of her own. Chromia pouted placing her hands on her hips, "Hmph, and here I call myself being concerned for my best friend." She turned, placing the back of her hand to her fore plate, "I guess I'm nothing more then an expendable _pawn_ in the optics of my commander." She sobbed theatrically and Elita chuckled watching her friend's performance, "Your terrible Chromia." And two femmes shared a hearty laugh.

"The femme's and I were looking for you. I kind of figured you'd be in here." Elita smiled at the blue femme's keen statement and raised an optic ridge, "You know me too well Chromia, perhaps I bonded with the wrong person." She said teasingly sashaying towards her friend. Chromia smirked studying the pink femme before her, "Pink? Oh please, get a new paint job and _maybe_ we'll talk." They laughed again only to be interrupted by flaring red lights and defending sirens, "Alert! Alert! Decepticons on the premises, Autobots prepare to attack!" Firestar's voice came blaring over the inner com repeating the caveat several times before going off.

Both commanders armed themselves before meeting up with Moonracer, Firestar, and Arcee outside the base. As expected, they were greeted by seven Decepticon soldiers one of them the treacherous chemist Oil Slick, many cylinders of chemical concoctions lined his belt. Shockwave leading them, Elita looked him over curiously. He appeared distraught and his chassis was ravaged with dents, scrapes and discolored patches of metal, she snickered stepping forward, "I see you managed to reassemble your self Shockwave, come to taste my laser pallets again?" She asked haughtily stroking the barrel of her pistol, "Your arrogance will be your downfall Autobot, I have come for my revenge and it just so happens that I have a secret weapon at my disposal." He responded bitterly as his single optic flashed, "Secret weapon? We'll see about that Shockwave." Elita growled fiercely and the battle commenced.

Laser fire was spewed zigzagging across the field as the two factions battled. Elita aimed for her nemesis Shockwave but fell short as he swiftly ducked behind his squadron. Unable to connect a clear shot to him Elita cursed searching for an opening, "Duck!" Moonracer wailed as she pulled her commander to her knees. A bullet narrowly missed Elita's fore plate and hit a column behind her, "Thanks Moonracer." She breathed wearily standing once again. Looking back across the field, Shockwave's forces begin to thin as the Female Autobots mercilessly laid them to waste. Before they could receive any more casualties, the chemist Oil Slick unlatched one of his cylinders holding it up, Shockwave ordered his squadron to fall back, he knew all too well what the chemist was capable of. Smashing the glass in front of the Autobots, Oil Slick and the armada vanished behind thick purple smoke.

The gas enshrouded Elita scratching at her throat. She wheezed as the gas invaded her systems, "Autobots…fall back now…the gas…it's poisonous!" She exclaimed between gasps. The femmes complied retreating towards their base.

Safely inside the femmes rested along the corridor walls with sighs of releaf. But Elita started to feel weary, her legs began to buckle and her vision blurred as the air weighed heavier on her with each passing breath. Her optics grew dim and shuddered as her body went numb. She dropped to the floor, spark slowing down to a barely discernible beat; she shuttered her optics one last time before collapsing and going into stasis lock.

X-X-X-X

Elita One woke to find her self on a berth in the Med Bay. She peered over to see Red Alert looking intently at a data pad while sipping on a cube of warm energon. It just barely gracing the bottom suggesting Red had been there a while. Trying her hand at walking Elita sat up slinging her woozy legs over the edge of the berth only to discover various wires and tubes in her arms, neck, and spinal cord all attached to a beeping monitor.

Hearing the familiar rattle of wiring from behind her, Red Alert sat the cube and pad down turning to her commander, "Glad to see you're finally awake Elita." She stood up, quickly walking over to her energon dispenser and handing a warm cube to Elita. She took it graciously and downed a large gulp, "You had me and the others worried sick." Red Alert chirped with an alleviated smile. Slightly disoriented, she took another gulp giving the Medic a puzzled look. Judging her commanders expression, Red Alert began to explain, "You've been in stasis lock for the last 2 days due to Oil Slick's poisonous gas. It shut down your motor relays and did a number on your spark." Elita's optics narrowed recalling the battle but after it, all was a blur, "I can't remember a thing." She said hesitantly shaking her head, "Well, stasis lock has that affect some times." The medic quipped lightly folding her arms.

Elita polished off her cube and hesitantly stood from the berth only to be incapacitated by the wires binding her to the monitor. She grunted and reached for a wire in her right arm but felt a hand top hers "Allow the Medic." Red Alert advised with a chaste smile. Elita smirked at her Medic's concern and with dexterous fingers Red Alert carefully removed each attachment, "Come back if any thing changes okay?" Red Alert said with a chipper grin, "I will thank you Red Alert." Elita flashed a smile as she exited the Med Bay.

Walking down the corridor her fuel tank began to grumble rather loudly. She placed a hand curiously on her abdomen. Why was it making that sound? She just had a full cube of energon, but strangely her tank wasn't satisfied. However she didn't pay the oddity any more concern. She'd been out of commission for two days now, and knowing her femme's they were worried sick about her. As she entered the command center, she found the femme's purposefully at work monitoring Decepticon activity and reviewing data files.

All work ceased as optics traveled to their commander and festive rejoicing filled the room. Joyously taking note of her commander's presence, Moonracer gleamed hopping up and practically jumping into Elita's arms, "Elita! You're alright!" the young femme wailed happily squeezing her commander, "Yes Moonracer, I'm fine." Elita chuckled returning the asphyxiated grip her young subordinate had on her, "Alright Moonie enough already, you don't wanna send her back into stasis do you?" Chromia griped hands planted firmly on her hips. Moonracer reluctantly released her commander with a pout as the entire room burst into laugher.

"About time you got back in action Elita, my processor just about fried trying to command these walking malfunctions." Chromia said haughtily motioning towards the remainder of the femme's in the room, each shot her a glare as she looked upon them. Folding her arms Elita eyed her SIC, "Chromia, as a leader you have to be both assertive _and_ respectful of your team mates. Other wise you end up with troops of Decepticon mentality." Elita boasted a smirk pulling at her faceplate, "Right because being commander is just _so_ difficult." Chromia snorted sarcastically folding her arms, "Oh? Is that why you're only **second** in command Chromia?" Elita retorted grinning widely planting her hands on her hips, as the rest of the femme's burst into hysterics once again.

Chromia's jaw flew open briefly, barely able to stifle a laugh, "Just for that remark miss bossy, you're gonna treat me to some energon." The lieutenant exclaimed with a smirk. Elita snickered but was cut short as her fuel tank rumbled once more, "Sounds like you could use some energon your self." Chromia said as she hastily pushed her pink friend out the foyer.

X-X-X-X

As the day wined down and night began to descend upon the base, Elita prepared herself for recharge. She easily slipped into her berth, relaxed and closed her optics. Just as she was about to slip into a dream, her fuel tank starting rumbling for a third time, She shot up in her berth eyeing her abdomen irritably. Her tank should've been full the first time and burst the second, but a third time just seemed unfeasible. Yet unable to ignore her tanks protest she got up again and prepared herself some more energon, "Surely the third times the charmer." She quipped rising the cube to her lips but stopped short as she suddenly got the urge to top her cube off with some oil mousse and stranger still, iron chips.

With her own added flare to the energon, she hungrily consumed the entire cube. She surprised herself how fast she downed it but as her tank finally quieted she headed back to her berth and settled into recharge.

X-X-X-X

Over the next two decacyle's, Elita experienced more peculiarities. She had a constant need for energon, erratic waves of nausea, and the strange tingling sensations in her breast plate. But more often then not, she left the oddities up to mere stress or perhaps a lasting effect from Oil Slicks toxic gas. But weather she was genuinely ill or not, she couldn't let her demeanor falter as commander, she had to be strong for her Autobots.

As night fell once again upon the base, Elita wearily made her way to her chamber, collapsing on her recharge berth with a groan. Her fuel tank had been upset today, and it wasn't getting any better. She placed a hand on her abdomen gently rubbing circles around it trying her best to settle the tension. She wrapped her self in a fetal position on the berth hands clenching her stomach. She forcefully closed her optics trying in vain to keep her mind off her churning tank only for it to bubble sending distinctive gags to her throat. She hopped off her berth reaching for the waste receptacle beside her desk. Gripping its cylinder shape, her tank lurched as she relinquished the contents into the can.

With two more synchronized heaves, she pushed the can back into the corner as a knock came to her door, "Elita? Are you in there?" Chromia's voice rang from beyond the door. After a moment, Elita picked herself off the floor and staggered to the door, letting her friend in, "Elita you kinda rushed off after-"She stopped taking in her commanders pale faceplate and flustered disposition, "Are you alright?" The blue femme asked concerned placing her hands on Elita's shoulders, "I…I don't know." The commander said slowly.

Placing her palm gently to Elita's fore plate, she checked her temperature, "Well you're not over heated. But you still seem pretty weak." Elita groaned placing a hand on her stomach. "Come on I'll take you to the med bay." Chromia said after a moment's consideration. She slung Elita's arm over her neck and led her out into the corridor.

X-X-X-X

Inside the med bay, Elita rested on her back upon the berth, "What do ya got Red?" Chromia asked irritation in her voice as she stood arms folded next to her commander's berth. Red Alert glanced in the blue femmes direction shooting her a glare, and then back to Elita, she tapped her chin, "You said you've been sick lately. Tell me, how long have you been having these symptoms?" The medic asked inquisitively. Elita closed her optics for a second thinking back, "It all started the morning I woke up in here, after Oil Slick attacked us. Do you think his poison gas could've had a longer effect on me for some reason?" Red Alert shook her head, "I doubt it, granted that gas did send you into stasis, the compound wasn't very complex." Red Alert contemplated for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "That was nearly two decacycles ago wasn't it?" She asked stepping closer to Elita, "Yes…I believe it was." The commander replied slightly perplexed.

Red Alert simply grinned, "In that case, I'll have to run a test." The medic chirped pulling a small device out of her subspace complete with an antenna and flickering nodes. Elita had a sneaking suspicion that Red Alert already knew the problem but she kept quiet as the medic worked. Extending the antenna and pushing a button she slowly moved it above her commander's torso. The device began to emit low beeps as she slowly moved it down. Closer to Elita's abdomen its beeps began to pick up, and as the medic moved directly over it, the machine beeped wildly, "What does it mean?" Elita asked anxiously sitting up on the berth. Red Alert switched off her scanner and turned to Elita with a sly grin, "Well Red?" Chromia asked impatiently tapping her blue heel.

Ignoring frustrated Chromia completely, Red Alert folded her arms gaze never faltering, "My scanner picked up three energy signatures." The medic said happily. Elita raised an optic ridge bewildered. Eagar for further details, Chromia piped up, "Meaning?" Red Alert glared at the lieutenant, "_Meaning_ Chromia that our commander here is going to be a mother." Both Elita and Chromia's jaw dropped, "You're about 8 decacycles along now. Their signatures developed not too long ago." The medic explained happily, "Their?" Elita asked looking at her medic with wide optics, "Yep, from what I can tell you're going to have a little trio." Red Alert said unable to hide the glee in her voice, "Are you serious Red?" The commander asked anxiously hopping off the berth, "Elita, I'm a certified medic, could I possibly be wrong?" The medic smirked placing her hands on hips.

Elita peered down at her abdomen softening her optics as gentle smile crept across her lips and she lovingly rubbed her belly, "Still, I can't seem to recall there being any mechs in this base Elita, care to explain how your gestational chamber just suddenly became so abundant?" Red Alert asked slyly smirking at her commander, "Yeah Elita wasn't it just about 8 decacycles ago that Optimus Prime visited Cybertron?" Chromia asked teasingly as a wicked grin curved her lips. The two femmes burst into laughter as their commander's faceplate turned bright red. They continued as a clearly embarrassed Elita One buried her faceplate in her palms…these femmes were going to be the death of her.

**(^_^) Ha! Elita's gotta cake in her oven! Well 3 and (forgive me for saying this) guess whoes the "baker" XD **


End file.
